MoziaraSontails- Adventures of Love -
by TheFirefoxyMe
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. it have Moziara (MozilaxLuara) and Sontails (SonicxTails) in chapter 2. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! I actually post the same history in deviantART:Denisxxv
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sunshine Eyes

Mozila was running in a mountain, a very cold mountain, then, he see a house, an wooden small house in the moutain, he felt some curiosity and he just ran to the little house. Mozila knocked the door, one voice come from inside:

``Who`s there?´´ It`s was a very soft voice

``I`m just someone with a question, why are you living on the top of the mountain?´´ Mozila asked gently.A beaultyful firefox opened the front door

`Wow, he have a bright red eyes, it turn into orange sometimes, looks like a sunshine!´ Thinked Luara

``I live on here because that i don`t have any other place to live´´ Luara answered blushing slightly

when she saw Mozila

``I-if you want you can live with me if you hate this place´´ Said Mozila blushing a little more

``But, first things first, my name is Luara. What`s yours?´´ Said Luara with pround

`Wow, she has a beautiful name´ thinked the firefoxy boy ``My name is Mozila,nice to meet ya´´

``Nice to meet you too,so, help me with my things?´´ Said the firefoxy girl

``So, this is a yes?´´ Asked Mozila blushing slightly

``Yap, it is, so help me, lazy foxy´´ She said friendly


	2. Chapter 1-True Feelings

` I`m sure that i am in love with her ´ Thinked Mozila, dreaming and blushing again

`` Are you fine? You are red!´´ She said watching the fox blushing

``I-I am fine, I`m just freezing´´ Mozila answered `` Let`s get your things ´´

Chapter 1

True Feelings Part 1

*3 months later*

Mozila wake up at 8:45 in a sunny day, sleepily, he went downstairs to the kitchen when he saw Luara , ceasing to be a stranger and begin to be his friend, cooking Mozila`s breakfast

`` Good Morning ´´ Said Mozila sleepily

`` Good Morning ´´ Replied Luara

`` What are you doing? ´´ Asked Mozila

`` Your breakfast, silly ´´ Answered Luara with love in her tone

(Mozila loved when Luara call himsilly in that tone)

`` Why are you bothering yourself making the breakfast? ´´ Asked Mozila gently, blushin a little bit

`` You wake up a little late today, so I decided to make your breakfast, by the way, it`s your favorite! Pancakes with natural orange juice ´´

`` Thank you, you really know what I like ´´ Mozila thanked Luara, blushing again

After they ate the breakfast, Mozila looked in his golden wristwatch, that he gained in his 18º birthday (actually, Luara gave him the wristwatch), he went to his work. Luara went to her work too

*On Mozila`s job*

When Mozila was on his job, he thinked in say to Luara what he feels for her, but he wasn`t with bravery in the time, so he talked with his coworker.

`` Talk with she! Don`t be shy, have long since you meet with she ´´ Encouraged Sonic (Yes, Mozila`s coworker is Sonic)

`` Ok, I will try. But if she doesn`t like me it`s your fault! ´´ Mozila said friendly, but threatening

When Mozila come back to home, Luara was waiting for him, Mozila said that he needed to talk to she, and, actually, She needed to talk with him too. Mozila said to she say first.

She blushed an brigth red

`` W-well, since we met, well, I-I have a... crush for you, that has been increasing according to the time and, well,now I want to tell you that I-I … l-love you ´´ She ended. Mozila freezed, that was exactally what he was going to say, he looked to Luara, she was blushing an intense red

`` That was exactally wath I was goning to say, s-... ´´ Mozila was suspended by Luara, that jumped where she was sitting and kissing Mozila, a long and passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1- When Sontails begin

Chapter 2

Double Couple

SONTAILS INCLUDED!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Mozila asked breaking the kiss ``Do you want to sleep in my bed with me today?´´ Actually, she slept in an provisory bed.

``Sure, my love´´ Answered Luara lovingly. Both of them went to sleep, felling happy.

Luara's POV*

``I said that I loved him, blushing a lot, and surprisingly, he said that loved me back, so I jumped from my seat and kissed him, and then he asked me to sleep with him! And of course I accepted´´ Commented Luara to her friend, Tails while preparing some hot coffee for an client

(yes, Luara work in a cafeteria :D[please don't kill me Luara ; . ;'])

`` So, you two made...´´Tails asked me pervertedly

`` No, we don't Tails, your pervert´´ I answered him, probably blushing

`It's a pity Sonic isn't like that with me´ Thinked Tails

Mozila's POV*

I rushed to from my bed when I woke from my bed, not because I was shy in that moment, but yes I was late for work. Getting there, I said to Sonic

`` IT'S YOUR FAULT!´´

`` What?She said no?´´ He asked scared

`` No, she said yes! And it's youur fault!´´ I explained to him, with an happy tone

Sonic smiled ``I didn't told you that you would be fine? Maybe some day you two will marry and ´´

`` Bro, I am the one that have to think in the future, not you´´ XD I interrupted Sonic

`Oh well, I have to distract myself´

Narrator

***3 weeks later***

When Mozila went back to home, Luara was already waiting him, and Tails was there too, both chatting but suddenly came the silence. Luara said, breaking the silence ``Hello darling, maybe you don't know him, this is Tails, my co-worker´´

``Hi Tails, my name is Mozila. I already heared about you, Sonic told me about you, he is my co-worker´´ Greeted Mozila politely

`` S-sonic told you about...me?´´ Asked Tails, blushing a little. (Mozila knew about Sonic have a crush on Tails XD)

`` Sure, he told me that you are his best friend and that you are cute´´ Explained Mozila :3

``H-he told you that I am...c-cute?´´ Tails asked don't believing what he heared, and blushing more. Luara went to the kitchen to get some food.

`` Yes,by the way´´ Mozila said lowering his voice so that only Tails could hear him`` He told me that you are the cutest fox he EVER seen´´ Tails blushed a LOT


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2- SONTAILS!

Chapter 3

Some little problems

Luara's POV

I went to my and Mozila's home with Tails, my co-worker. When we got there, we begin to talk when suddenly Mozila entered the room. Me and Tails stopped talking, then I aprensented Tails.

Mozila and Tails talked for an while (they really look like eachother) then I went to the kitchen to get some food, when I came back, something caught my attention: Mozila whispered something on Tails' ear that made him blush a lot. Is Mozila cheating on me?

But, if he is, why with Tails? Maybe he is bisexual... I don't even know anymore...maybe... well, Sonic is his co-worker, I will talk to him and I will discover what is going on!

*In Mozila's Work*

``HEY SONIC!´´ Luara called

``AH, AMY!Ah, it isn't she, uff´´ Sonic replyed

``Hello Sonic, my name is Luara, I`m Mozila's boyfriend. I have some questions to ask you´´

``So, you are Luara, sure Mozila is lucky. Anyway, what is those queston?´´ Greeted and asked Sonic

``OK, first one. Did Mozila fell in love before?´´ Asked Luara

``Not that I know´´ Answered Sonic

``OK, second one. Do you think Mozila can be cheating on me?´´

``Of couse not! He love you!´´ (Sonic is right Luara :D)

``OK, last one. Do you think that maybe Mozila can be bisexual?´´

Sonic thinked for an while, he never thinked on that

``Why do you think that?´´

``Well, I saw him whispering something in Tails ears that made him blush´´

Sonic was atonished

``He did what?With who?´´ Asked Sonic with anger in his tone `` NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF MY TAILS!´´

``Wait, your...Sonic? Are you in love with...Tails?´´

Sonic blushed a lot, looking like Knuckles :D

Mozila's POV

I was going to my work, as usual, when I saw Luara and Sonic chatting. `What is she doing here?´

When something cought my attention, Luara whispered something that made Sonic blush A LOT!

What she told him? Maybe something embarrassing? Who knows? Well...Tails is Sonic's best friend, maybe I should tell him...

*In Tails' Workshop*

``Hey Tails!´´ Greeted Mozila

``Sonic! I...oh, sorry Mozila. I tought you was Sonic.´´

``Heh, no problem. Hey Tails, what kind of phrase would make sonic blush?´´

``Thats kindda hard to belive, Sonic almost NEVER blush. Maybe something embarrassing?´´

``That what I tought´´

``Well, why are you asking me that?´´

And then Mozila told Tails all that he saw

``Well, we need to know what is really happening here, why won't you call them to, like, an friendly reunion?´´

``Thats a good idea! Now I know why Sonic told me that you are a nerd´´ Tails blushed a little

And then, Mozila opened his orange reded cellphone and wrote: What about we make an friendly reunion in my house?At 3:00?

He send the mensage to Luara and Sonic

*In Mozila's and Luara's house*

After they talked and ate for an while, Luara said:

``I want to say something...curious´´

``Well, me too´´ Said Sonic

``We too, right Mozila?´´ Said Tails

``Sure´´ Replyed Mozila

``Well, do you remember when me and Tails was already in home when you came from your work?´´

``Yeah, I remember´´

``So, I went to the kitchen to grab some food, and when I came back, I saw you whispering something in Tails ear that made him blush, so, I think you are cheating on me with Tails...´´

``WHAT?! Do you really think that I would date him? He is cute and everything, but I would never date him!´´ Mozila said

``Tails, you don't wanted to date him, do you?´´ Sonic asked

``No, I don't. I like somebody else...´´ Tails said blushing

``Well, my turn. I saw you talking to Sonic on my work, and then, Sonic blushed when you finished talking to him. So, what was that?´´

``Well, I asked Sonic if he fell in love with...Tails´´ Sonic and Tails blushed again, with more intensity

``YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD KEEP IT A SECRET!´´ Sonic shouted to Luara

``Sorry Sonic, but I don't have any secret with my boyfried´´ Replyed Luara wisely

``Now Tails gonna hate me...´´ Sonic was crying, something quite rare

`` I wont Sonic, because, I love you too´´ Tails said to Sonic, trying to comfort him

`` No, you don't Tails, you are streight.´´ Sonic replyed

``No, I'm not´´ Tails blushed while said that

``What? That means...Tails?Are you...´´

Sonic was suspended by Tails, that jumped where he was sitting and kissing Sonic, a long and passionate kiss.(Dejá vu?)

(Do you liked it? If not or if yes, leave an COUNSTRUCTIVE comment!)


End file.
